


Fall Into My Arms, Into My Heart

by yourdilemma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdilemma/pseuds/yourdilemma
Summary: Happy April Fools Day, ya lovelies.Written primarily by Angie (turntechgoddamnitt.tumblr.com)Tumblr: your-dilemma





	

Lance was falling. In Spanish. He wasn’t quite sure how that had happened. He supposed it did not matter now that he was in the action of falling. In Spanish.

He thought of his family. In Spanish. “Mi madre...mi padre...mi abuelita...mis hermanos y hermanas…”

He thought of his cat. “B…”

He thought of his home. “Cuba had the greatest beaches with the best surf. And the best turf…”

And at long last, he thought of his team. Team Volvo.

First, he thot off Pidgey

The brown hare and hazel orbs which stared from behind glas. Podge was best soster

NExt he thougt Hank

He imagine pineapple piza and hawaii skirt. He cri.

Now he thincc of the BAMF

Big Daddy Shiro Muscles

Now he thohte Zelda

Zelda is hot

Next Corn

Corn is also hot. But in a uncle gramps sorta wey

Final

Lane’s vision go dark. He sees tunele. From the ohter side he spies Jesus, his brother. In Spanish. Jesususes hair grows long. Long and black. Long, black, and sexy. Jesus is now Keith. Keith is Texan Jesus.

Keith’s dark hazel-violet-blue orbs fluttered beautifully. He loked at Lance like he had something on his minds. “LANCE. I have always loved you. From the day you tripped on the doorstop. From the day you got flipped off by Commander Reyes. Pls be the Piggy to my Kermit”

Lance wakes up, in Spanish. What a drem.

YE OLDE ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools Day, ya lovelies. 
> 
> Written primarily by Angie (turntechgoddamnitt.tumblr.com)
> 
> Tumblr: your-dilemma


End file.
